1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that provides automated traction for snowmobile skis on ice and snow covered surfaces.
2.Description of the Related Art
Power steering technologies are evolving rapidly. Wherein electric power steering systems are pressing to compete with hydraulic power steering systems is one example.
A combination of electro-hydraulic systems are also evolving; one such example is described in: “ the 13th Scandinavian International Conference on Fluid Power, SICFP2013, Jun. 3-5, 2013,Linkoping, Sweden (NOVEL ENERGY-SAVING-STEER-BY-WIRE SYSTEM FOR ARTICULATED STEERING VEHICLES: A COMPACT WHEEL LOADER CASE STUDY), Naseem Daher, Chuang Wang, and Monika Ivantysynova. School of Mechanical engineering, Purdue University, West Lafayette, Ind., USA.”
And included here as reference.
Snowmobiles have benefited greatly from new technologies in recent years; yet traction remains a problem, when turning a snowmobile especially on hard packed snow, and ice surface conditions. The problem amplifies for example: when the snowmobile takes on higher speeds. Snowmobile skis tend to sheer in these conditions; or if turning a sharp curve. Here again speed is a factor.
Or when turning in a slanted position on a slope. Some remedy for these problems is for the snowmobile driver to lean into the curve. What is needed is a
Snowmobile more suitably adapted to cut a curve (follow a curved trajectory line) and maintain more consistency with an inbounds center of gravity; then would a conventional snowmobile directional system. The stability of the snowmobile would also improve with the present embodiment since both skis of a snowmobile are leaning into the curve helping to keep the center of gravity from shifting all its pressure to the outward ski, causing an improved equilibrium of gravity between both skis. And therefore greater traction. This is a major improvement over conventional snowmobile directional systems that cannot rotate the skis at an angle to meet a curved trajectory line contrary to the present embodiment that can.